The present invention relates to a component connection a first vehicle component having a male fixing element protruding from the first vehicle component which has partially or completely the shape of a sphere or has partially or completely a shape similar to a sphere, and a second vehicle component having a female fixing element provided for receiving the male fixing element, the male fixing element being inserted into the female fixing element in one direction of insertion. The present invention also relates to a method for detachably preassembling at least two vehicle components.
A component connection of the above-mentioned type is known from German patent application DE 10 2009 049 602.5 which, however, is not a prior publication.
When vehicle bodies are mass produced, a plurality of individual body parts and add-on parts, such as mounting brackets, etc., are assembled in a largely fully automated manner. During a joining operation, two or more vehicle body parts are first positioned relative to each other by means of a time-consuming and costly chucking and receiving technique, and then subsequently connected to each other, for example, by welding, clinching or other joining methods.
In the aforementioned DE 10 2009 049 602.5, the aim is to loosely prefix two components that are to be securely connected to each other. The one component consists of a protruding positive locking element in the form of a sphere; and this first positive locking element engages with a recess of the second component. The recess is designed, for example, in the manner of a key hole. Thus, the two components that are to be connected to each other are assembled and then displaced relative to each other, so that the result of the displacement is a positive locking. Owing to the positive locking, the two components are prefixed relative to each other and then can be securely connected to each other, for example, by welding.
The object of the present invention is to provide a component connection concept, which allows components, in particular body parts of vehicles and add-on parts and/or non-vehicle components, to be easily (pre-)assembled.
This and other objects are achieved by a component connection and a method of forming same, including a first vehicle component having a male fixing element protruding from the first vehicle component which has partially or completely the shape of a sphere or has partially or completely a shape similar to a sphere, and a second vehicle component having a female fixing element provided for receiving the male fixing element, the male fixing element being inserted into the female fixing element in one direction of insertion. The male fixing element has an interference in relation to the female fixing element substantially in essence transversely to the direction of insertion, so that the two vehicle components are clamped to each other at the fixing elements.
The starting point of the invention is a method for connecting components, wherein a first vehicle component or, respectively, a first non-vehicle component is connected to a second vehicle component or, respectively, a second non-vehicle component.
The term “connection component” includes both “vehicle components” and “non-vehicle components.”
The term “vehicle component” is to be construed in the broadest sense. It includes a plurality of types of components that are to be connected during the manufacture of a vehicle, in particular, but not exclusively, components of a vehicle body, but also other components, such as so-called “add-on components” of vehicles (retaining devices for auxiliary units, etc.). The term “vehicles” includes both passenger vehicles and commercial vehicles, such as tractor trailers, rail vehicles, motorcycles, etc.
The term “non-vehicle component” is also used in the broadest sense. It basically includes all kinds of components, which are intended for use outside the vehicle (production) sector, in particular outside the road vehicle (production) sector. The invention can be used, for example, in the following sectors:
(A) The “white goods” sector, i.e. the production of household appliances, such as refrigerators, upright freezers, chest freezers, electric ranges, washing machines, dishwashers, clothes dryers etc., in particular the connection of (sheet metal) housing components intended for household appliances.                1. Housing parts can be fitted together, not only for prefixing, but also “the sphere” can be used specifically as a joining element that enables a subsequent disassembly.        2. A sphere as a standardized element for assembly parts, for example, insulating materials, covering parts, electronics/control devices, cables, etc.        3. For example, the component connection according to the invention can be used in a refrigerator or a dryer as a floating clamping element for heat exchangers or the like.        
(B) Furniture production, in particular the connection of individual furniture parts. The invention could be used, for example, in the production of                1. house and kitchen furniture, office furniture, laboratory furniture, street furniture, urban furniture, park furniture, garden furniture, for example, for positioning and prefixing structural and assembly parts;        2. sheet metal components for prefixing components, in order to subsequently fix them with few joining elements (for example, screws); and        3. for geometric alignment of several furniture parts by way of the sphere (a second component/piece of furniture “slides” over the sphere into the correct position relative to a first component/piece of furniture).        
(C) Construction industry, in particular the connection of individual components of a house, such as the connection of facade elements, fastening systems, anchoring systems in the structural area under construction, for example, roof structures or exhibition trade show booths that can be disassembled.
(D) Aircraft construction, in particular airplane construction, and further in particular the connection of components of aircrafts.
(E) Toy sector, in particular the connection of individual toy parts. The above list of possible applications of the invention is purely illustrative and is not intended to be limiting in any way.
Even though the following description focuses primarily on “vehicle components,” it is explicitly to be noted that all aspects of the invention can also be applied to the field of “non-vehicle components.” In particular, aspects of the invention, which relate to a method for connecting vehicle components, can also be used in the method relating to “non-vehicle components.”
The first of two vehicle components or, respectively, the first of two non-vehicle components has a “male fixing element,” protruding from the first vehicle component or, respectively, from the first non-vehicle component; and this male fixing element has partially or completely the shape of a sphere or, respectively, a spherical cap or which partially or completely has a shape similar to a sphere. The term “similar to a sphere” is also to be construed in the broadest sense and is not limited to the mathematical concept of spherical geometry. “Similar to a sphere” may mean, for example, that the shape is “convex curved.” Preferably, the male fixing element that has the shape of a sphere or a shape similar to a sphere is rotationally symmetrical with respect to the direction of a normal line of one or both vehicle component(s) at the location of the male fixing element. The terms “spherical” or “similar to a sphere” comprises, as a general rule, “round” or “curved,” in particular “convex curved” geometries. A male fixing element that is designed in such a way can be very easily assembled with the second vehicle component or, respectively, the second non-vehicle component. The round, edgeless geometry of the male fixing element minimizes the potential risk of an unintentional tilting of the two vehicle components or, respectively, the non-vehicle components when they are fitted together.
The second vehicle component or, respectively, the second non-vehicle component has a “female fixing element” that is provided for receiving the male fixing element. The term “female fixing element” is also to be construed in the broadest sense. As a general rule, it is defined very loosely as design configurations that enable the male fixing element to be inserted into the female fixing element in one direction of insertion.
According to an aspect of the invention, the male fixing element is slightly oversized in relation to the female fixing element to produce an interference fit. The interference fit can exist, in particular, in a direction that is transverse to the direction of insertion. When the two vehicle components or, respectively, the two non-vehicle components are fitted together, this interference makes it possible to clamp said vehicle components or, respectively, non-vehicle components together at the fixing element in such a way that they can be detached.
Therefore, the vehicle components or, respectively, the non-vehicle components can be easily fitted together and in this way (pre)fixed relative to each other.
Vehicle components, such as individual vehicle body parts, or, respectively, non-vehicle components, can be connected to each other by one or more such component connections, i.e. can be pre(assembled). In this context the individual components only have to be “fitted together.” Depending on the type of vehicle component or, respectively, non-vehicle component, and the structurally intended “clamping force,” the two vehicle components or, respectively, non-vehicle components can be connected to each other solely by means of the component connection according to the invention or, in addition, by means of one or more other joining techniques, such as welding, screwing, riveting, clinching, etc. Particular consideration is also given to such joining techniques that can be produced by way of a single component (“unilateral joining technique”). Some examples that can be named here include laser welding. In this case it is not absolutely mandatory, in contrast to spot welding operations, that the “component composite” has to be accessible from both sides using a welding gun, but rather it is possible to work from a single side.
Positive locking in the direction of insertion can be provided between the fixing elements. However, it is not absolutely necessary that such a positive locking be provided. In other words, it is not absolutely mandatory that an undercut of the male and female fixing element be provided.
The female fixing element can be formed by a “passage hole,” which is provided in the second vehicle component or, respectively, in the second non-vehicle component. The term “passage hole” is to be construed very loosely and is not limited per se to a specific hole geometry. The passage hole can have, for example, the shape of a circle or can have a geometry that deviates from the shape of a circle, such as an essentially quadratic geometry, a triangular, rectangular or polygonal geometry, where the “corners” can be rounded off.
Since the male fixing element has transversely to the direction of insertion a defined interference with respect to the female fixing element, the two fixing elements (or at least one of the two fixing elements) have to have a defined “minimum elasticity,” so that it is possible to fit them together and so that an adequate clamping force is maintained after assembly.
The male fixing element may be, for example, a sphere made of a solid material, in particular a steel or aluminum sphere. As an alternative, the male fixing element can also be made of any other material, such as a synthetic plastic material. Such a “solid sphere” has a comparatively low elasticity. Then, the minimum elasticity that is necessary for assembly can be achieved with a suitable design configuration of the female fixing element.
It can be provided that after the two vehicle components or, respectively, non-vehicle components have been fitted together, they can be connected to each other with zero play, i.e. are fixed in such a manner that they cannot be displaced relative to each other, at the fixing elements in directions that are transverse to the direction of insertion.
As stated above, the two vehicle components or, respectively, non-vehicle components, can be (pre)fixed to each other by use of a plurality of such or similar component connections. Correspondingly, one of the two vehicle components or, respectively, non-vehicle components, can have at least one additional male fixing element that also has partially or completely the shape of a sphere or partially or completely a shape similar to a sphere and can be inserted or is inserted into a complementary additional female fixing element, which is provided on the other vehicle component or, respectively, non-vehicle component concerned, in one or in the same direction of insertion as the first male fixing element.
The at least one additional female fixing element can be formed by a slot or by an oblong passage hole, in which the additional male fixing element can be displaced in a longitudinal direction of the slot or the oblong passage hole.
Therefore, figuratively speaking, the one “component connection” forms a “fixed bearing”; and the at least one additional component connection forms a “floating bearing.” This feature has the advantage that the two vehicle components that are to be connected to each other can be fitted together or fixed to each other in such a way that they “float” and, as a result, are essentially free of stress.
According to a further aspect of the invention, one edge of the passage hole forming the female fixing element has at least one flexible clamping element that projects from the second vehicle component or, respectively, second non-vehicle component. The clamping element exerts from the outside a clamping force, which acts more or less transversely to the direction of insertion, on an exterior of the male fixing element. The clamping element can reach behind the male fixing element. However, this does not have to be necessarily the case. In the event that there is an undercut, the result is an “over-pushing” when joining together, i.e. fitting together the two fixing element; and, thus, the result is an audible latching of the male fixing element in or at the female fixing element.
The clamping element may be a clamping collar that extends along the entire edge of the passage hole. As an alternative, it is possible to provide only one clamping collar element that extends over a circumferential section. Furthermore, a plurality of clamping collars, which are spaced apart from each other in the circumferential direction, can be provided along the passage hole; and these clamping collars make contact from the outside with the male fixing element on a circumferential section or, respectively, at a point on the periphery. It can also be provided that only one portion of the provided clamping collars pushes from the outside against the male fixing element.
It can be provided that the clamping collar(s) projects (project) from the second vehicle component in the direction of insertion or against the direction of insertion. The at least one clamping collar does not have to be bent completely perpendicular in relation to the second vehicle component, but rather can be positioned in a slightly inclined manner. For example, it can be provided that the at least one clamping collar encloses with the surface of the second vehicle component or, respectively, second non-vehicle component, in an area of the passage hole an angle in the range that lies in the range between 80° and 90°.
The first and/or the second vehicle component or, respectively, non-vehicle component, may be a sheet metal component. In the case of vehicle components the first and/or the second vehicle component may be, in particular, a component of a vehicle body. The passage hole, forming the female fixing element, may be stamped out of the second vehicle component or, respectively, non-vehicle component. The clamping collar may be a “bent over” or “upright positioned” section of the punched passage hole.
One or both of the vehicle components or, respectively, non-vehicle components, may be, in particular, deep drawn parts. The at least one female fixing element, which is formed, for example, by a passage hole, may be punched directly in the deep drawing tool or may be produced in a subsequent production step.
One or both of the vehicle components or, respectively, non-vehicle components, may be components made of metal (sheet metal component(s)) or made of a synthetic plastic material, in particular made of a fiber-reinforced plastic (for example, carbon fiber component(s), glass fiber component(s) or the like).
In summary it must be pointed out that the invention makes possible significant cost savings in the automotive engineering sector that is already highly automated at the present time. However, in sectors outside vehicle manufacturing or in sectors in which automation has appeared to be too expensive to date, the invention offers the possibility of redesigning and automating from the ground up those production processes that have not been automated or have been barely automated in the past, so that the result would be a high cost saving potential. Therefore, the method according to the invention can be established in a number of sectors as a very economical “standard connection method” that is independent of a specific geometry or device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.